El más feo
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Erwin se acuesta con casi todas las empleadas de la compañía. Eren, harto de la situación decide contratar a alguien que no resulte nada atractivo a los ojos de su jefe. Pero Levi es cándido y amigable, y también el más feo, según Eren.
1. I

Holaaaaa, se que no he terminado nada pero no queria quedarme con esta historia metida entre ceja y ceja, sera un Ereri puro y limpio. Este fic tiene mucha carga emocional porque lo escribi en mis momentos de mayor debilidad, asi que veran a un Levi todo triston y fragil, y un Eren indeciso y medio cabron. Se saldran mucho del canon asi que no me odien, y ojala les guste.

Advertencia: Ninguna, por el momento.

.

.

.

**Ningún empleado dura veinte años**

1

Debía admitirlo, Jean había casi ganado a esta apuesta, en un principio, el cabeza de alcornoque había tenido razón en relación con Petra Ral, una mujer con pinta de mojigata que Jean juraba que se acostaría con mi jefe. Pero yo no vi dichas intenciones al inicio, Petra lucía como una chica de pueblo y con una voz de pajarito. Con lo que yo no contaba, es que Petra al igual que las últimas siete chicas de Marketing y Comunicaciones no son de palo y bueno, mi jefe adorado algo tenía que ver con ello.

Por eso, en estos momentos quiero arrojar todo por la borda. Petra se sumaba a la lista de empleadas que pasaban por la cama de mi promiscuo jefe, Erwin Smith. El muy desgraciado después de acostarse con la señorita, la botó. Y Petra, que estaba comprometida, tuvo que irse de último minuto porque su prometido se había enterado de la infidelidad. La chica estaba deshecha, lo último que vi de ella fue su cuerpo menudo salir por la puerta de empleados.

Estaba enojado con todo el mundo. Con Jean por burlarse de mi mala suerte y por ganar la estúpida apuesta, con Erwin por acostarse con todas las empleadas de la empresa, y conmigo, por ser tan imbécil y no haberme dado cuenta que las chicas en este puesto no funcionan, y no porque no sean eficientes, sino porque tarde o temprano terminaran enrollándose con Erwin.

Tenía que enfocarme en alguien que no fuera atractivo para Erwin ylo suficientemente bueno como para recuperar todo lo perdido con Petra, pero mi misión como Gerente de Recursos Humanos era cubrir todas las posiciones y esta no se iba a quedar así, como que me dejo de llamar Eren Jeager.

.

.

.

2

A los veintisiete años, Eren Jeager, egresado de la carrera de Psicología Laboral y residente de Sina, recibe el puesto de Gerente de Recursos Humanos. A su edad, era todo un logro, y es que para llegar a su posición se requería de pasar por toda el área de Recursos Humanos, algo que no fue fácil para el joven de piel morena y ojos verdes.

Eren trabaja para Smith Comunication & Marketing. Una empresa que se dedica a crear mercadotecnia y medios digitales para las grandes empresas. Fue fundada por Erwin Smith Padre, y ahora su único hijo se hace cargo de la compañía. Eren entró a la misma como becario recién salió de su carrera. Que le dieran la oportunidad una de las grandes compañías a nivel mundial significaba mucho para él. Especialmente porque le ofrecían la oportunidad de subir de puesto, cosa que no desaprovecho y tomó casi de manera inmediata la palabra. Eren desde entonces creció en la compañía hasta llegar a ser Gerente. Todo estaba bien, sin embargo…

-¡Se acuesta con todas! ¡Todas! – dice dramáticamente mientras remueve su comida con el tenedor. Eren esta inapetente pero necesita esa hora de comida para darse un respiro.

Desde la salida de Petra, los pedidos han ido de mal en peor y siente a Erwin soplándole la nuca porque no hay quien se haga cargo del trabajo de Petra. Él no sabe nada de diseño ni marketing, lo suyo eran las personas, por algo estaba en recursos humanos. Jean emite un largo suspiro acompañado de un sorbo a su lata de sprite.

-Llevas cinco años aquí y te sorprende la fama de tu jefe.

-Nuestro – hace hincapié Eren – jefe, y no me sorprende. Desde que llegué aquí fue de lo primero que me enteré, pero no se habían ido tantas chicas desde hace como un año.

-Bueno, recuerdo que el viejo rompió su compromiso con esa tipa rara que es una "gurú" – Jean hace las comillas con los dedos y sonríe amablemente – de la moda, no recuerdo su nombre.

-Nanaba – suspira Eren

-¡Esa!, en fin, rompió con ella y ahora le entra a todo – la risa sardónica de Jean no anima a Eren.

Erwin siempre ha sido un mujeriego. Es muy apuesto, aunque su jefe no es de su tipo, admite que el hombre es atractivo y sociable, es un blanco fácil para las féminas. A Eren le van los hombres, lo supo prácticamente desde que tenía quince. Pero desde que entró en la compañía de Erwin, sus relaciones sentimentales no han sido estables, por lo que ha recurrido a encuentros sexuales ocasionales, cosa que no lo enorgullece. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias actuales, tiene que pensar pronto en el reemplazo o tendrá que hacer el trabajo de Petra.

-¿Has pensado en buscar chicos para la posición? – Jean pregunta con evidente apatía. Solo está esperando a que dé la hora de la salida para ir al encuentro con su jovencísima novia...

-Mhm… sí, pero… - Eren había estado valorando candidatos varones. Definitivamente no podía confiar en una chica, Erwin terminaría enrollándose con ella sí o sí.

-¿Pero? Es tu manera de salir de esta. Que yo sepa Erwin no es gay. Tal vez esa sea tu mejor solución. – Jean le roba un poco de comida a Eren, quien está sumido en sus pensamientos.

Todos los candidatos varones no eran tan buenos. Necesitaba a alguien eficiente y muy organizado como para darle continuidad al trabajo que había dejado Petra, tenían una firma muy importante que no querían perder, y para ello necesitaban una persona capaz y hábil.

-Lo sé. Más tarde revisaré los portales de empleo, quizá me llegó algo.

.

.

.

3

-Hijo, la comida ya está lista – la voz de pajarito de Kuchel Ackerman inunda la sala de descanso.

Levi, que había estado leyendo cómodamente el periódico, se toma su tiempo para ponerse de pie y colocarse las pantuflas.

-¡Ya voy! – dobla el papel y lo acomoda pulcramente en el cesto donde dejan las revistas y los demás periódicos de la semana.

A paso lento se dirige al comedor, donde su madre lo espera con una faustosa comida.

-Mhm… huele bien – reconoce que la señora Ackerman se ha esmerado tanto estas últimas semanas. Las clases de cocina han funcionado de maravilla.

-Lo sé, hice polenta de soya con arroz chaufa y crepas rellenas de pollo con salsa de higo. – Dice orgullosa mientras deja sobre la mesa una bandeja de plata con lo antes mencionado.

-Hiciste demasiado, mamá. – Levi se sirve una generosa porción de polenta, él no come demasiada carne,así que solo toma una crepa de pollo. Así mismo, sirve a su madre, quien toma lugar a la cabeza de la mesa.

-Nunca es demasiado, cariño. Además necesitas comer mucho, estas delgadísimo. Nunca encontraras un buen prospecto con ese cuerpo todo enclenque.

Levi hace un esfuerzo titánico para no rodar los ojos. Su madre estaba preocupada todo el tiempo por su estabilidad sentimental, desde que su última y única relación se fuera al carajo, Kuchel se la vivía lamentándose como si a ella le hubieran pintado los cuernos con una mujerzuela. De solo pensarlo, se le hace un nudo en el estómago.

Maldito Colt y su hermosa sonrisa de campeonato. Se había ganado a su madre fácilmente y ahora era difícil hacerse olvidar.

-Por cierto hijo, mi amiga Margot Smith, ¿la recuerdas? – como no recordar a la vieja bruja, era una anciana decrepita de casi cien años que vivía en el centro de la ciudad. Tenía tanto dinero como todos en Stohess. Con Kuchel eran buenas amigas, incluso el hijo de la anciana era amable y pasaba a saludar a su mamá cuando tenía tiempo.

-Sí – Levi no quiere escuchar el chisme de vecindad que trae con la boca abierta a media ciudad. El de la semana pasada fue el de la familia Leonhart y su única hija saliendo del closet.

-Pues dice que su nieto, el guapo de Erwin Smith está soltero – Kuchel come despacio mientras habla, Levi revira los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-Aja, el hetero.

-Ese, y bueno, dicen las malas lenguas que se acuesta con todas sus empleadas. – La fémina toma un trago de vino tinto para pasarse la carne. Levi menea la comida con su tenedor, impaciente.

-¿Y?

-Ay hijo, pues que la última chica se le fue. Y es del área de diseño igual que tú, así que ese puesto esta libre.

Ackerman enarca una ceja. La sonrisa de su madre se ensancha.

-No le abras hablado de mí, ¿o sí?

-No, aun no cariño, pero deberías probar. Sabes que la compañía de Erwin ha estado creciendo y tú eres bueno en lo que haces. Si no vas a trabajar para la compañía de tu tío, bueno, puedes crecer en otra parte.

Él suspira largamente. Levi apenas cumplía veintitrés años, había estado trabajando como Diseñador Junior en la compañía de telecomunicaciones de su difunto padre y tío, el viejo Kenny. Estaba muy bien ahí, aunque había cierto recelo por parte de sus compañeros, la verdad es que Levi daba lo mejor de sí y en tres años no había pedido aumento, pese a que lo merecía por todo el trabajo que se cargaba. El área de diseño simplemente estaba de adorno hasta que él llegó y comenzó a hacerlos sudar como cerdos.

Era muy feliz ahí, trabajando para engordar las cifras bancarias en las cuentas de la familia. Hasta que su tío contrató a Colt Grice, era el nuevo coordinador de las campañas publicitarias de la compañía. Levi estaba muy contento con el trabajo y entrega de Colt, hasta que ese malnacido lo encandiló y se lo llevó a la cama. A partir de ahí, Levi tuvo una serie de tropiezos enormes y que costaron la pérdida de unos cuantos millones. Kenny le dio un ultimátum, o hacia las cosas bien y dejaba de tontear con Colt o se iba con los becarios.

Claramente Levi se esforzó más y trato de acomodar el desorden, pero no contaba con encontrar a Colt cogiendo en la oficina con la secretaria de su tío, gracias a eso se dio cuenta que el chico no tenía intenciones de nada serio con él. Solo lo utilizaba para posicionarse en la empresa y de paso, ganarse al viejo Kenny.

Levi estuvo días enteros sumido en la depresión. Presentó su renuncia porque no iba a trabajar en el mismo lugar donde Colt. Su tío se enojó tanto con él pero Levi no iba a dejarse humillar de esa manera, mucho menos después de que Colt lo hirió de una manera ruin.

"Jamás podría estar con alguien tan feo…"

-Por favor, hijo. Ya llevas tres meses en casa, y no es que no me guste… pero tu hermana va a venir a visitarnos y no quiero que te vea con esa cara toda llena de tristeza.

Levi tenía que reconocer que su madre era el mayor soporte para él, y que si bien necesitaba de la presencia de Mikasa para sanar, no quería estar depresivo por un idiota que simplemente lo quería por lo que representaba.

-Lo haré, quizá envié mi currículo a Recursos Humanos para que lo valoren, no sé… no pierdo nada.

.

.

.

4

Levi Ackerman. Veintitrés años, a punto de cumplir veinticuatro, un metro con sesenta centímetros, ojos grises, piel más blanca que la cera, y cabello negro. Lucía apagado, parco, triste. La foto de su currículo era tan aburrida pero su experiencia era brillante. No sólo había salido con honores de la mejor universidad del país, el chico tenía muchas habilidades que en ese momento le serian útiles. Era muy joven pero podía aprender y seguir creciendo.

Su último trabajo fue en A. Entretenimiento. Un consorcio que se dedicaba a telecomunicaciones y publicidad masiva. Si la compañía de su jefe llegaba a cientos, la de A. Entretenimiento llegaba a millones. Y Levi había estado en el área de Diseño y Publicidad.

Además su perfil se acoplaba a lo que él buscaba, alguien cero atractivo, serio y con enfoque a su trabajo.

_Erwin se infartará con esto_.

Eren sonrió para sus adentros, finalmente conseguiría a alguien con quien Erwin no se podría acostar.

Toma el auricular y marca la extensión correspondiente.

-¿Diga? – le responden del otro lado de la línea.

-Sasha, por favor envía un correo al Sr. Ackerman, dile que estoy interesado en conocerlo para una entrevista de trabajo, cítalo el lunes a las ocho.

-Enseguida, señor.


	2. II

**Entrevista de trabajo**

.

.

.

.

.

**1**

\- ¡Ay, hijo, estoy tan emocionada! – y menos mal que Kuchel lo mencionaba, casi no se le notaba con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la mirada iluminada parecía que había sido ella la que recibió la llamada.

Levi, sin embargo, imita el gesto de su madre.

Recibió una llamada por la tarde, era un caluroso viernes cuando decidió bajar a la cocina por una coca cola de lata y de paso llevarse algo para comer, cuando el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar con desesperación. Habría pasado del aparato, normalmente eran las ricachonas y chismosas vecinas de su madre quienes osaban molestar a las tres de la tarde. Y con las pocas ganas que tenía Levi de ser descortés, descolgó el teléfono y escuchó, no sin cierto entusiasmo, que estaba siendo considerado para cubrir la vacante como Diseñador Jr. en una importante empresa. Saltó de alegría en la soledad del recibidor y fue a comunicarle a su madre tal noticia.

\- Es en la empresa del nieto de Margot – anuncia Kuchel saliendo al jardín junto a Levi. Tomaron la decisión de desayunar al aire libre, con el sol cubriendo el azul de la alberca y dándoles un poco de luz a sus pálidas pieles.

\- Sí – fue su lacónica respuesta.

\- Ay, hijo, ese hombre es el sueño de cualquier mujer – su madre junta ambas manos y su mirada se torna soñadora. Levi revira los ojos y decide empezar a comer antes de que su madre trate de sacarle conversación y no lo deje degustar su desayuno. – Escuché que la chica que estaba en el puesto que tú vas a ocupar se fue porque se lío con ese muchacho – las mejillas de su madre se enrojecen furiosamente, - imagínate hijo, semejante hombre cortejándote, ¡ay, Dios nos haga el milagro!

\- Mamá, no me gustan los hombres rubios.

\- Sí, claro – Kuchel enfurruña la nariz como una pequeña – Colt no era precisamente moreno – golpe bajo para el Ackerman. Ya no quería que se lo mencionaran ni en los rezos y venía su santa madre a recordárselo con amargura.

\- Era una excepción pero ya cambié mis gustos – alega Levi con el poco orgullo que aún le queda.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo los prefieres ahora? – la sonrisa pícara de su mamá lo deja absorto.

Levi no tenía un tipo de hombre definido. Para él daba igual si era alto, delgado, gordo, moreno o pelirrojo. Lo importante es que ese hombre sea inteligente y lo suficientemente audaz para llevar una conversación, usar los cubiertos adecuadamente y ser pulcro con su persona. Nada más, no era exigente en cuanto a físico se refiere, y no es que tuviera una larga lista de amantes. Los chicos que llegaron a gustarle eran amores platónicos. Lamentablemente Levi no había destacado por su admirable belleza, a pesar de que su madre se lo recordaba cada vez que lo acostaba en la cama, Levi sabía que no le era atractivo a la mayoría de los hombres con los que se rodeaba, y eso se debía enormemente a los problemas de acné que tuvo cuando adolescente, a su sobrepeso a finales de la universidad, a sus brackets en la secundaria y su corta estatura de siempre. Además su forma de vestir y sus enormes lentes de montura negra no ayudaban en nada. Curiosamente, su madre es un mujer sumamente hermosa, fue reina de belleza en su época universitaria, un jeque árabe multimillonario la buscó hasta el cansancio para matrimoniarse con ella, tuvo una larga lista de pretendientes, e incluso ahora que ya estaba en sus cuarentas, Kuchel seguía siendo una belleza para las mujeres de su edad. Aunque ella le decía que su parecido era innegable, Levi no se lo encontraba. A veces se sentía frustrado, el único hombre que había amado lo usó por su apellido y lo botó como se bota la basura. Pero no se iba a rendir y tampoco permitiría que la tristeza lo siguiera consumiendo.

\- ¡Qué bueno está esto! – La pelinegra se lleva un enorme bocado. Levi toma un trago de jugo de arándanos y comienza a fantasear sobre su nuevo empleo y las tantas alegrías que le dará.

.

.

.

.

**2**

Estaba sumamente nervioso. Sus manos sudaban copiosamente y tragó saliva cuando escuchó a la recepcionista descolgar el teléfono para atender la llamada.

\- Sí, señor Jeager, el señor Ackerman se encuentra en la sala de espera. – No pudo evitar que un fugaz escalofrío lo recorriera. No era un experto en entrevistas, era la segunda vez que pedía empleo y la verdad es que siempre lo aterrorizaba sonar borde o aburrido.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los minutos, Levi consiguió desesperarse en demasía, su cita para la entrevista ya había pasado, y realmente no se quería enojar, porque algo que detestaba era la impuntualidad. Y este personaje, el tal Jeager estaba colmando su escasa paciencia. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse y abandonar la sala de espera, la recepcionista lo interrumpió abruptamente, indicándole que ya podía pasar.

Levi agradeció a todos los dioses que no tuvo que despotricar en contra del hombre al que ni siquiera conocía.

\- Buenas tardes – fue lo primero que dijo un sonriente Eren. Levi apenas y pudo sobreponerse a su destellante sonrisa cuando ya le daban un agradable y melodioso saludo.

\- Buenas tardes – extiende la mano con educación y Eren, un poco absorto por la presencia del chico, imita el gesto y encierra los dedos en torno a la extremidad pequeña.

Eren no esperaba ver a un chico tan bajito, incluso más que su mejor amigo. Levi vestía pulcramente, portando con orgullo un traje de etiqueta color negro que acentuaba su pálida piel, pero sus lentes y su parquedad al mirarlo lo estremecieron de pies a cabeza. Parecía que el tipo iba a ir a un funeral.

\- Toma asiento, por favor – indica Eren con amabilidad. La oficina de Jeager es espaciosa, iluminada, con un escritorio de madera gruesa en el que reposan muchos expedientes, documentos y demás cachivaches; una placa con su nombre hermosamente escrito y una foto de un Eren más joven y una mujer, que Levi supone es la progenitora.

Eren hace a un lado su lap-top, y Levi corre una silla para hacer lo propio, el joven Jeager espera a que su invitado se ponga cómodo para comenzar a entrevistarlo. Eren estaba nervioso, no quería que Ackerman notara su necesidad urgente para llenar el puesto, y Levi ya estaba aclimatándose al entorno.

\- Bien, empecemos… - dice Eren, toma el currículo que había estado revisando antes de la llegada de su futuro entrevistado. –

La entrevista comienza con datos generales de Levi, quien responde audazmente y con una voz tranquila, prontamente se enfrascan en una conversación banal sobre los equipos de futbol universitarios. Eren había sido capitán de los Titanes de Sina, y Levi se había encargado de hacerle un reportaje al equipo, pero nunca coincidieron porque en esa temporada Eren sufrió una fuerte contusión en el hombro que casi lo incapacitaba para volver al campo de juego. Pronto, ambos se sintieron con la confianza suficiente para contarse detalles sobre sus prácticas laborales, Eren se maravilló con lo versado que era Levi para el diseño y los tantos proyectos en los que participó. Luego llegó el momento de contarle porque se había ido de la empresa de Kenny.

Obviamente Levi omitió tópicos personales, no era de interés de nadie que se supiera que se acostaba con un hombre que sólo jugó con él.

Eren anotó todo. Sin darse cuenta, la hora había pasado y Eren sintió una terrible pena al tener que despedirse de Levi, porque realmente le cayó bastante bien.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue? – pregunta Jean en la hora de la comida – Dicen las chicas que tiene cara de amargado y que es feo.

A Jeager no le agradó que las recepcionistas se expresaran así de Levi. Podía ser todo lo parco y serio que quisieran pero el hombre tenía una vena divertida y era un experto conversador.

\- Me voy a quedar con él.

Jean lo mira fijamente, un poco sorprendido del tono de voz de Eren, incluso alza una ceja.

\- ¿De verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3**

\- ¿Y cómo te fue? – quiso saber Kuchel al recibirlo en casa.

Levi le regala una enorme sonrisa y su madre se emociona tanto que lo empuja a la cocina para que le cuente más.

\- Excelente, tal vez me quede – asegura con una voz sedosa, deja su pequeño maletín en la silla alta de la isla donde suelen tomar el desayuno. La mujer de cabellos ébanos le sirve un gran plato de helado con unas cuantas cerezas.

\- ¡Ay hijo! Estoy completamente segura que le encantaste a todos – Levi esboza una pequeña sonrisa. No le había encantado a todos, sólo a Eren, quien le cayó muy bien, a pesar de que al principio estuvo nervioso, tenía que reconocer que el chico alto de ojos verdes supo llevar una buena entrevista por competencias.

Mientras comían helado, Eren escribía un correo a Levi notificándole que mañana mismo podía presentarse a firmar contrato.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
